Cinco pares de ojos negros
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hagrid no es el propotipo de galán romántico, pero él también tiene su propia aventurilla en los confines del Bosque Prohibido. Slash, relación muy, muy rara o lo que sea


**CINCO PARES DE OJOS NEGROS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a J.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Como algunos de vosotros podéis observar, he decidido retirar el fic "Something Stupid" para colgar los diferentes capítulos como historias independientes, puesto que eso es lo que son. Me da mucha pena la pérdida de los comentarios que me habíais dejado, pero creo que es mejor así. Perdonad las molestias. Un saludo.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Hagrid no tenía demasiados amigos en Hogwarts. Aunque nadie sabía muy bien qué clase de persona era, su altura casi descomunal y su desmedido interés por las cosas peligrosas hacían que no mucha gente se acercara a él, mucho menos si eran niños de su edad. Hagrid, que desde muy pequeño estaba acostumbrado a que los demás lo miraran de forma extraña, nunca le dio importancia al hecho de que sus compañeros de colegio (incluso los chicos de Gryffindor) huyeran de él en cuanto intuían su presencia y solían escabullirse rápidamente cuando no les quedaba más remedio que hablar con él.

A pesar de su soledad, Rubeus Hagrid no se sentía especialmente triste o abandonado. Su padre, que era el hombre más genial que el chico había conocido nunca, solía decirle que lo que pensaran los demás sobre él no tenía importancia, que lo que debía tener en cuenta era lo que él era en realidad, y Hagrid siempre hizo caso de lo que le dijo su padre. Así que no consentía que la indiferencia o el temor de los otros chicos le amargaran la existencia. No. Él se dedicaba a hacer las cosas que le gustaban y cuando quería hacerlas, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Siempre solo.

Aquella tarde de otoño había salido a pasear cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Aunque los profesores de Pociones y Encantamientos les habían encargado un montón de deberes, Hagrid no se sentía preocupado. Su segundo curso en Hogwarts acababa de comenzar y aún tenía muchísimo tiempo para estudiar, así que optó por aprovechar los últimos días soleados antes de la llegada de las lluvias o las nevadas invernales.

Caminaba distraídamente. Un día más no se había puesto la corbata (todavía no sabía cómo hacerse el nudo y nadie quería ayudarle) y la túnica le quedaba un poco corta. Había crecido un poco más desde que fuera al Callejón Diagón a adquirir sus nuevas túnicas del colegio y, aunque era un poco fastidioso, no le importaba demasiado el aspecto que pudiera ofrecer a los demás. A él ni siquiera le importaba que su pelo luciera siempre enmarañado y algo sucio. Tampoco es que le gustara llevarlo así realmente, pero es que no tenía ni idea de que hacer con su cabello (y con el resto de su figura) por lo que se limitaba a no prestarle atención.

El lago era un lugar agradable. Allí era donde los chicos normalmente iban a relajarse después de los exámenes, pero Hagrid prefería el Bosque Prohibido. Desde el primer día se sintió atraído por la frondosidad y el atrayente peligro que emanaban aquellos miles de árboles centenarios. Lamentablemente la dirección del colegio insistía en vetar la entrada al bosque, por lo que Hagrid debía conformarse con rondar sus lindes. Solía andar muy despacio, buscando criaturas extrañas que no fueran fáciles de encontrar.

A Hagrid le gustaban mucho las criaturas mágicas. Su padre algunas veces le recriminaba que sintiera tanta atracción por las que eran especialmente peligrosas, pero a Hagrid ninguna de ellas se lo parecía. Eran simples animalitos necesitados de muchos cuidados. Solamente eso, nada contra lo que él o cualquier otro mago no pudieran luchar. Y, sin embargo, los otros chicos solían reírse de lo que calificaban de excentricidad. Hagrid, como siempre, no les hacía caso.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio una bonita flor de color rojo intenso. Hagrid no sabía mucho de Herbología (dudaba que el profesor pudiera llegar a enseñarle algo alguna vez) pero sabía distinguir una flor hermosa cuando la veía. Además, era posible que consiguiera reconciliarse con esa prefecta de Gryffindor, Minerva, que siempre le echaba la bronca por ser demasiado torpe. Se agachó, dispuesto a congraciarse con la joven, cuando le pareció escuchar un lamento un poco más allá, entre los arbustos. Fue como un gritito muy agudo y Hagrid, curioso por naturaleza, avanzó en aquella dirección, la flor roja ya olvidada.

Con suma precaución, apartó las ramitas verdes de su camino y la vio. La cosa más peluda, pequeñita y bonita que había visto en su vida. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa tierna, pero su cuerpo permaneció cautelosamente inmóvil. Por nada del mundo quería que aquel delicado animalito se asustara y saliera huyendo. Y, además, estaba herido. Hagrid sólo necesitó echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que tenía una pata rota y que, por lo tanto, no podría moverse si no le ayudaban. Definitivamente, quedarse allí quieto sería un peligro para el arácnido, así que Hagrid se acuclilló y lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos.

-¡Ey! ¡Suéltame, humano patético!

Hagrid no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. A pesar de haber escuchado el lamento de antes, el hecho de que aquella encantadora araña lo estuviera insultando era fascinante. Sobre todo porque era el primer ser que le llamaba _humano_ en lugar de _troll estúpido_, _gigante asqueroso_ o _engendro del diablo_.

-¡Oh! Puedes hablar.

-Magnífica deducción –Exclamó la araña con desdén, aunque a Hagrid le pareció que intentaba dominar un gemido de dolor –Ahora, vete por dónde has venido y déjame en paz.

Hagrid pensó que esa no sería mala idea. A pesar de ser muy bonita, la araña no era demasiado amable. Casi hubiera preferido que no supiera hablar. De esa forma, no tendría que escuchar su tono irónico y despectivo. Aún así, no la dejó en el suelo. Su sentido del deber, arraigado en él desde pequeño, era mucho más fuerte que el pensamiento de que su futuro y posible nuevo amigo pudiera insultarle o algo así.

-Pero estás herida. Te ayudaré con esa pata.

-¿Herida? –La araña se removió entre sus manos, totalmente indignada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por salir de allí inmediatamente. Hagrid no sabía por qué estaba tan ofendida, así que se limitó a evitar que cayera al suelo -¿Herida dices? ¡Maldito patán descerebrado! Sabía que los humanos no teníais dos dedos de frente pero... ¡Esto! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera?

-Yo no...

-¡Soy un _Él_! –Bramó la encantadora arañita, alzando dos patas amenazantes hacia Hagrid, como si tuviera los puños preparados para golpearle -¡Soy un excelente ejemplar de acromántula macho! ¡Tú ni siquiera tenías que estar hablándome, idiota!

Hagrid parpadeó. No es que él fuera muy amigo de la lectura, pero sí que había leído mucho sobre la vida de las acromántulas. De hecho, había leído tanto que era casi un experto y supo que, aunque ahora fuera una araña macho muy pequeñita, aquel malhumorado arácnido podría llegar a ser enorme. Y eso era totalmente fascinante. Hagrid casi no podía creer en su buena suerte.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Exclamó, claramente apesadumbrado. Lamentaba que la araña se hubiera sentido ofendida y quiso enmendar su error de la mejor manera posible –No pretendía ofenderte, te lo juro. Pero es que estoy preocupado porque de verdad que estás herido. Tienes una pata rota y seguro que eso es muy peligroso para ti, sobre todo si tienes que adentrarte en el bosque. Yo podría llevarte a un lugar en el que podrías descansar hasta que estés curado.

La araña frunció su inexistente ceño. No es que le gustara mucho hablar con los humanos. En realidad no había tenido demasiadas ocasiones para hacerlo, con eso de ser aún casi un bebé de acromántula y de haber vivido en el nido hasta unas pocas semanas antes, pero realmente no le agradaban los humanos. Sabía que solían pisotear a las crías de su especie cuando eran demasiado pequeñas para defenderse. Y pensar que luego esperaban clemencia de las acromántulas adultas; como si la merecieran.

Sin embargo, aquel humano era diferente. También debió ser bebé muy poco tiempo antes y no parecía demasiado peligroso. Ni siquiera intentó pisarle cuando tuvo la oportunidad y se le veía realmente preocupado por su pata. Y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, agradecería mucho un poco de ayuda. Se sentía vulnerable y le dolían todas sus patas, no solo la rota, debido al esfuerzo de desplazarse en busca de un poco de comida. Quizá, no fuera tan mala idea aceptar su ayuda después de todo.

-Está bien. Me llamo Aragog. Y reza porque me cure antes de crecer, porque si llego a ser lo suficientemente grande no dudaré en comerte.

-Entonces me esforzaré porque te pongas bien lo antes posible –Hagrid sonrió ampliamente, como si fuera el niño más feliz en la faz de la tierra -¡Oh! Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid. Es un auténtico placer conocerte.



Aragog estaba preocupado. Cómodamente recostado dentro de la enorme caja acolchada que Rubeus había acondicionado para él, hacía un buen rato que las tripas le rugían de hambre. Normalmente Hagrid era muy puntual y no le había faltado la comida ni un solo día en los dos meses que llevaba allí escondido. A decir verdad, hacía semanas que estaba perfectamente restablecido para volver al Bosque, pero no le apetecía irse. Rubeus era un excelente enfermero y una especie de amigo y le agradaba poder charlar con él sobre las cosas de la escuela. El pobre Hagrid no tenía mucha gente con la que conversar y él, que también era un solitario, lo entendía perfectamente.

Por eso, porque si existía un lugar en Hogwarts en el que Hagrid estuviera realmente cómodo era precisamente allí, a su lado, Aragog estaba preocupado. Rubeus sólo faltaría a su cita por una causa de fuerza mayor y últimamente había rumores horribles en el castillo. Pensar en aquel monstruo le ponía los pelos de punta, no podía evitarlo.

Al fin la pesada puerta de madera se abrió. Rubeus entró como una exhalación y dio un portazo para quedarse ahí parado, con la frente apoyada en el portón y la respiración tan agitada que parecía enfermo. Aragog se incorporó un poco y entornó todos sus ojos, intentando averiguar qué le estaba ocurriendo. Aún no le había visto la cara, pero Hagrid tenía los hombros hundidos, el pelo más enmarañado de lo normal y, además, estaba sollozando. Y eso, lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no podía ser algo bueno.

-Rubeus. ¿Estás bien?

Hagrid se dio media vuelta, conteniendo el aire en los pulmones, y explotó. Parecía haber estado esperando a que alguien le hablara para hacerlo, porque en cuanto escuchó la voz de Aragog se derrumbó por completo. Dio dos pasos vacilantes y cayó arrodillado junto al arácnido, el rostro oculto tras sus enormes manos y los hombros agitándose entre quejidos repletos de dolor.

-¿Rub...? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Papá... –Hagrid alzó la vista y lo miró. Sus ojos negros enturbiados por las lágrimas y su rostro repleto de una tristeza que hizo estremecer a Aragog –Ha... Él ha muerto, Aragog.

Se quedó paralizado. La araña, que había crecido un poco desde que Hagrid se ocupaba de él, no supo qué hacer o decir. Ignoraba cómo hacer que una persona se sintiera mejor cuando estaba triste y nunca había tenido que dar consuelo a nadie. De hecho, entre las acromántulas no era usual eso de dar palmaditas de aliento en la espalda, no era algo que formara parte de su naturaleza y, sin embargo, quiso ayudar a Hagrid. No le gustaba verlo así.

El muchacho había vuelto a taparse la cara y seguía llorando, esa vez casi escandalosamente. Aragog, que por una vez echó en falta tener dos brazos y no ocho patas, salió de su caja y se subió al brazo de Hagrid, recorriéndolo despacio hasta alcanzar su hombro. Entonces, le dio dos palmaditas en el rostro, esperando que eso ayudara un poco a su amigo. Porque sí, Rubeus Hagrid era su amigo. No merecía la pena seguir negándolo.

-Lo lamento, Rubeus.

-El director... Dip... Dippet me lla... mó hace... hace un rato –Hagrid intentaba hablar, ahogado en sus propios sollozos –Papá estaba... en uno... de sus viajes. Buscaba... gigan... gigantes. Quería encontrar a mamá.

-Claro –Aragog lo miraba fijamente. Aunque no entendía la obsesión del señor Hagrid por encontrar a la madre de Rubeus, no comentó nada al respecto. No en esas circunstancias.

-Esta... ba intentado alcanzar... la cim... cima de una montaña. No quería utilizar la magia –Hagrid suspiró, logrando tranquilizarse –Para que no se asustaran ni nada. Y él... Se cayó.

-¿Se cayó?

-Por un precipicio. Debió perder su varita o, quizá, todo fue muy rápido y...

Rompió a llorar de nuevo. Era imposible que pudiera volver a hablar, así que Aragog decidió no presionarle y esperó hasta que volvió a tranquilizarse. Cuando eso ocurrió, Rubeus permaneció sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y Aragog dejó que lo sostuviera entre sus manos. Era un tipo orgulloso, pero nadie iba a morirse por permitir que Hagrid pensara que era su mascota o algo así.

-Fue hace una semana –Dijo Hagrid bajito, limpiándose los mocos y secándose las lágrimas de la cara –Los _muggles_ encontraron su cadáver y como nadie lo reclamó, lo enterraron en uno de sus cementerios. ¿Cómo querían que yo reclamara su cadáver si no sabía que estaba muerto?

-Es tan injusto –Aunque realmente no se lo pareciera, porque para Aragog eso de enterrar a los muertos era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Acaso no aprovechaban sus cuerpos, como haría cualquier acromántula que se dignara de serlo?

-El director ha dicho que puedo tomarme un par de días libres si quiero. Pero, ¿para qué? No es como si fuera a recuperarle ni nada de eso.

-Claro. Toda la razón.

-Y, así, mantendré la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto que sí. No es bueno que andes deprimido.

Se produjo un silencio. Aragog sospechaba que para los humanos era normal sentirse mal después de perder a un ser querido y, aunque ya no llorara, todavía parecía muy abatido, así que siguió intentando distraerlo. Quizá, una confidencia no viniera mal.

-Mi madre también murió hace poco –Dijo, y Hagrid le miró con tanta lástima que estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de habérselo dicho –Pero no te preocupes. Mis hermanos y yo ya éramos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos. Está bien.

-Pero debes echarla de menos. Lo siento.

-¡Oh, no! No es para tanto. No es que las acromántulas seamos muy paternales, Hagrid. Los adultos cuidan a las crías hasta que son capaces de buscar su propia comida. Después, nos las apañamos solos.

-Pero yo...

-Por ejemplo, yo decidí alejarme de mi nido todo lo que me fue posible. Mis hermanos y yo solíamos pelear mucho y algunos murieron. A mí me partieron la pata la última noche, por eso tuve que irme más deprisa de lo que planeé.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-¡Bah! Es lo normal, Rubeus. Somos acromántulas, no humanos. Tenemos que luchar por sobrevivir. De bebés, estamos unidos. De adultos, mientras nuestros padres viven les debemos obediencia, pero después... Después viene la guerra por quedarse con el nido. Así son las cosas.

-Entonces. ¿Tú has perdido tu nido?

-Supongo. Ahora tendré que buscar una hembra y formar mi propio nido. Mis hermanos se quedaron peleando por el de mi madre.

-¡Oh! –Hagrid cabeceó y desvió la mirada un segundo. Aragog se removió en sus manos, un poco inquieto, sin saber muy bien por qué le había contado todo eso -¿Y tienes muchos hermanos?

-¡Bah! Unos doscientos cincuenta o así. Lo normal.

-¿Normal? ¡Vaya!

Aragog rió, satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin duda, Hagrid se sentía un poco mejor, así que decidió que era la hora de dejar de comportarse como un animalito y recuperar un poco de su dignidad.

-Mi madre no era muy maternal tampoco –Hagrid suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared –Cuando yo tenga hijos, no los abandonaré como ella hizo. Nunca. ¿A ti no te gustaría que tu familia estuviera unida y tus hijos no se pelearan por tu nido?

-No lo sé, Rubeus. Las cosas no funcionan así.

Hagrid puso cara de no estar muy de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada más. Pasó toda la noche allí, después de quedarse dormido. Aragog procuró no hacerle mucho caso, pero se descubrió velándolo hasta el amanecer, asegurándose de que no le pasara nada malo.



-Creo que ese prefecto de Slytherin, Tom Ryddle, sospecha algo.

Aragog parpadeó, mirando a su amigo de forma interrogante. Aunque Hagrid había insistido en sacarlo de alguna habitación en más de una ocasión y presentarlo ante el mundo entero como el camarada que era, la acromántula se había opuesto totalmente. Sabía por experiencia que los humanos nunca entenderían su amistad y que, además, aprovecharían que aún era demasiado pequeño para intentar asesinarlo. Especialmente ese Ryddle que, aunque no lo conocía mucho, no le caía nada bien.

-Debería volver al Bosque Prohibido o te meterás en problemas, sobre todo ahora que las cosas están tan feas.

-¡Pero tú no has hecho nada!

-No, pero muchos dirán de mí que soy un monstruo y tú podrías salir perjudicado. Es mejor que me vaya.

-¡No! Tú eres mi amigo. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Aragog suspiró un poco molesto por la actitud de Hagrid. Era tan cabezota que podía acabar con su enorme paciencia. Aunque apreciaba su gesto, el castillo ya no era un lugar seguro para él.

-Escúchame, Hagrid. Podremos seguir viéndonos y hablando de vez en cuando, pero es lo mejor. Entiende.

-Jamás dejaremos de ser amigos, Aragog. Nunca.



Malditos fueran el humano Tom Ryddle y todos sus asquerosos ancestros. Había intentado asesinarlo, a él, que era un orgulloso espécimen macho de acromántula. Aragog aún corría. Tuvo que abandonar Hogwarts de forma bastante precipitada y sentía que su vida aún estaba en peligro. Pero no. Él ya estaba a salvo. Hagrid, sin embargo, se había quedado allí. Le habían culpado de todas aquellas horribles cosas y su futuro era incierto y casi aterrador.

Aragog se detuvo en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Sabía que no había más acromántulas allí así que, aunque se reprochó no haber tenido cuidado por si existía algún territorio marcado, se sintió más tranquilo. Estaba en un rincón oscuro, entre árboles antiquísimos. El brillo de la luna llena apenas se percibía y el cielo casi no podía verse. Era un sitio perfecto. Aragog, casi sin proponérselo, había encontrado un buen lugar para hacer su nido. Sólo le faltaba tener una buena hembra y crecer un poco. Sólo un poco.

Detuvo sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía estar imaginándose su vida junto a una hembra cuando Hagrid estaba en peligro? El humano Ryddle había dicho que una chica había muerto y le culpaba a él. Como si Aragog hubiera malgastado su tiempo matando a una niña insignificante. Y menos aún en el castillo. Eso hubiera sido como traicionar a Hagrid, y Rubeus era su amigo. Afortunadamente él no había creído las calumnias. Dio la cara por él, lo protegió y lo ayudó a escapar. Se había portado muy bien y Aragog no podría sentirse del todo seguro hasta que no supiera que Hagrid también estaba a salvo.

Una vez más pasó la noche en vela, esperando a que Hagrid fuera a reunirse con él. Se acercó un poco más a Hogwarts, cazó un de insectos y pronto se dio cuenta de que nada sería fácil para Rubeus. De hecho, pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que el muchacho se adentró en el bosque y fue a buscarlo.

Aragog estuvo a punto de atacarlo. Quizá se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico, pero la vida en solitario de las acromántulas no era fácil, sobre todo después de pasar el inicio de su existencia formando parte de un nido. Aunque orgulloso, Aragog debía reconocer que no estaba del todo preparado para afrontarse a los peligros cotidianos existentes en el Bosque Prohibido y Hagrid era de gran ayuda, como un hermano mayor más preocupado de la familia que de obtener el poder. Aunque, claro, no es como si los miembros de su especie solieran preocuparse demasiado por la familia.

Hagrid no tenía mal aspecto. Cierto que no parecía haber dormido mucho en los últimos días, pero al menos estaba de una pieza y no daba la impresión de haber estado encerrado o algo así. Aragog detuvo su avance casi de inmediato y Rubeus le sonrió con timidez, aunque sin poder ocultar un gesto cansado. O abatido más bien.

-Hola, Aragog. Me alegro de que estés bien. Estaba preocupado.

-No pensarías que no soy capaz de defenderme solo, humano ingrato –Aragog apenas podía hablar. De hecho, había estado tan ansioso por saber de Rubeus que su voz se había vuelto un poco más grave, más parecida a lo que debería ser en el futuro –Tú, en cambio, no tienes muy buena pinta.

Hagrid suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Aragog se acercó a él un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Rubeus pudiera jugar a las mascotas. Eso sólo ocurrió una vez y la acromántula se juró a sí misma que no pasaría nunca más.

-Dijeron que tú mataste a la chica –Dijo Rubeus de sopetón, sin andarse por las ramas, como solía hacer –Pero yo no les creí, claro. Intenté decirles que tú no harías nada como eso jamás, pero... Ellos dicen que las criaturas como tú no sois buenas mascotas.

-¡Yo no soy mascota de nadie! –Interrumpió Aragog indignado.

-No, claro que no, pero ellos... Dicen que como tú eres... Eras... ¡Bah! Dicen que yo soy en parte responsable y... Bueno.

Hagrid sollozó. Aragog sólo pudo sentirse impaciente mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le ocurría ahora, aunque no dio muestras de irritación. Se limitó a escuchar, ansioso por saber lo que había ocurrido. Hagrid podía ser un buen amigo, pero también se volvía exasperante.

-Me han expulsado de Hogwarts, Aragog –Se lamentó el niño, tan lastimeramente que su compañero se estremeció –Me han expulsado y han roto mi varita. Mira.

Con manos temblorosas sacó un palito de un bolsillo. Había empezado a llorar y Aragog estaba... Bueno, decir que se sentía indignado era poco, pero también estaba muy preocupado. Habían echado a Hagrid de la escuela, a un niño de doce años sin padres y sin un lugar al que ir y sin nadie que velara por él.

-El profesor Dumbledore intercedió y el director... Dicen que puedo quedarme en Hogwarts, como aprendiz de guardabosques o algo así.

-Bien. Eso es bueno, Rubeus. No tendrás que marcharte.

-Pero no podré hacer magia nunca más –Hagrid apretó el palito de madera quebrada entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza –Esto es todo lo que me queda. Ya ni siquiera podré ser un mago.

-¡Claro que lo serás! Aunque esos idiotas rompan tu varita, tú seguirás siendo un mago. Y si fueras listo te las arreglarías para hacer magia con esos restos, porque aún puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro.

Hagrid se sorbió los mocos y reflexionó un segundo. Finalmente sonrió y hubo un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que pensaba seguir los consejos de su amigo hasta el final de sus días.



Rubeus Hagrid era, sin duda alguna, el chico de quince años más grande que jamás había pisado Hogwarts. Aunque hacía años que no podía recorrer libremente sus pasillos, aún formaba parte activa del castillo y había resultado ser un prometedor sucesor para el actual guardabosques. Solía esforzarse mucho para realizar correctamente sus tareas y no era vago en absoluto, pero Dumbledore y Dippet insistían en que no era sano para un chico de su edad durante demasiadas horas, así que Hagrid estaba disfrutando de una agradable y soleada tarde libre.

El final del curso escolar se acercaba y Rubeus estaba sentado junto al lago, con sus enormes pies descalzos dentro del agua, el pelo más enmarañado que nunca y con ese ridículo paraguas rosa tirado a su lado. Algunos chicos se reían de él por llevar algo tan ridículo, pero Hagrid los ignoraba. Estaba acostumbrado a las risas y, además, conforme crecía en altura, disminuían las bravuconerías de sus antiguos compañeros. Seguía sin tener muchos amigos, pero no sentía ninguna envida cuando observaba a los otros chicos. Los veía reír, correr, gastarse bromas, besarse y pasear por ahí cogidos de la mano y, aunque le alegraba verlos felices, no estaba celoso ni nada parecido. Quizá porque él era feliz con lo que tenía, viviendo en el lugar más maravilloso del mundo, contando con el apoyo y la protección de Albus Dumbledore, un mago ciertamente poderoso y brillante y, ante todo, teniendo la oportunidad de charlar al menos tres veces por semana con su querido Aragog. Su único y verdadero amigo.

Cierto que ahora Aragog lucía casi imponente. En tres años había crecido tanto que ya tenía casi el tamaño de un adulto y se había adueñado de un trocito de bosque que convirtió efectivamente en su nido. Sólo Hagrid –y los arrogantes centauros, criaturas engreídas y egoístas- podían acercarse a su hogar sin salir malheridos y eso era un auténtico honor para todo el que conociera a Aragog.

Su amigo era un gran cazador. Primero fueron insectos, luego pequeñas alimañas y ahora casi podía cazar ciervos y otros animales sin despeinarse. Hagrid, que antes le llevaba hurones y cosas así –Aragog solía preguntarle si pensaba que él era un hipogrifo- desistió después de comprender que su amigo ya no dependía de él para esos menesteres y una parte de sí se sintió decepcionada e inútil. No obstante, había otras muchas cosas que podía hacer por Aragog y él estaba encantado de ayudarle.

Y es que Aragog, acromántula extraña donde las haya, era un intelectual. Puesto que los de su especie desdeñaban por completo el arte y cualquier otra cosa que no fuera comida, guerra o procreación, el pobre había tenido que desarrollar su intelecto valiéndose de la cultura _muggle_. Y Hagrid había sido el gran perjudicado.

Para Aragog era imposible poner en funcionamiento un gramófono, así que Rubeus había conseguido uno en algún aula abandonada de Hogwarts y lo había llevado al medio del bosque, junto a unos cuantos discos de música clásica y jazz, la favorita de su amigo. Además, Aragog tampoco podía leer nada escrito por un humano, así que Hagrid había tenido que practicar su lectura y cada mes conseguía un libro de la biblioteca y se lo leía a Aragog. Al principio, sólo literatura mágica; después, el salto a los clásicos _muggles_ y, por último, a los libros de ensayo, que a Hagrid le resultaban particularmente pesados.

Aunque Aragog había pretendido charlar con su amigo sobre sus maravillosos conocimientos, ni la música ni la literatura eran del agrado del muchacho. Y Aragog, que se había quedado con todos los libros de arte que pudo y que solía hojearlos mimosamente con sus patas delanteras, se sentía frustrado al no poder enseñarle nada, pese a apreciar profundamente sus gestos. Seguramente todo aquello suponía un gran sacrificio para Hagrid, que únicamente mostraba interés por lo relacionado con criaturas mágicas de toda clase y condición.

Hagrid echó un vistazo al libro que descansaba en su regazo. _Historia de Hogwarts_ era uno de los favoritos de Aragog y el chico debía reconocer que a él tampoco le desagradaba demasiado. Después de todo, adoraba Hogwarts y todo lo relacionado con el castillo.

-¡Schss! ¡Rubeus! ¿Has traído algún tierno niñito de primero? Podría tejer mi red detrás de esos arbustos.

La voz de Aragog le sobresaltó un poco. Normalmente su amigo no se acercaba demasiado a la escuela, consciente de lo peligroso que podría resultar, pero solía hacer excepciones como aquella. Además, estaba de buen humor.

-Pero si hace milenios que no necesitas mi ayuda para cazar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me aburría. Últimamente no hay demasiados imprudentes que se acerquen al nido. No es como si hubiera mucho que hacer allí.

-Ya veo.

-Tú tampoco pareces estar pasándolo en grande. ¿Dumbledore sigue sin dejar que trabajes?

-Dice que soy muy joven –Hagrid se encogió de hombros y tomó su paraguas rosado. Aragog, un poco más osado, se acercó a él y quedó agazapado en el suelo, fingiendo ser una roca o algo similar.

-¿Has estado practicando algún hechizo?

-No mucho, en realidad. Pero he perfeccionado unos cuantos remedios curativos. Si volvieras a romperte una pata, podría curártela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Vaya. Esa es una noticia genial, sin duda. Pero no pienso volver a romperme una pata nunca jamás. ¿Qué clase de acromántula macho piensas que soy?

-¡Oh, perdona! Se me olvidaba lo viril e independiente que eres. Si te rompieras una pata, te la arrancarías a mordiscos y te quedarías tan pancho.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Se miraron un segundo, ambos semblantes serios, y entonces empezaron a reír. Al principio, a Hagrid le había resultado difícil leer algún sentimiento entre tantos pares de ojos y en mitad de un rostro tan particular –y arácnido- como el de Aragog, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y ahora podía apreciar la belleza y perfección de la que su amigo bien podía hacer gala. Rubeus, que había visto montones de fotografías, estaba seguro de que Aragog era el más guapo de todos sus camaradas y, además, era un tipo genial. Divertido, inteligente, un poco borde a veces y usualmente cruel e inhumano, pero genial después de todo. Hagrid lo quería un montón y era con quién más le gustaba estar. Sentía que junto a él podría pasarse toda la vida sin cansarse y, algunas veces, pensaba que Aragog sentía lo mismo, porque sus ocho ojos lo enfocaban al mismo tiempo y Hagrid se sentía el centro del universo. O eso, o su amigo intentaba controlarse para no comérselo de un bocado, claro.

-Los humanos son asquerosos –Bufó Aragog, observando con desdén a dos chicos que se besuqueaban un poco más allá –En serio, Hagrid. ¿Qué hay de bueno en hacer eso? Ese intercambio de fluidos es repugnante.

-Supongo que es una forma de demostrar que se gustan –Hagrid carraspeó -¿Cómo lo hacéis vosotros?

-¡Bah! Es fácil. La hembra pone los huevos y el macho los fecunda. Punto.

-¡Oh! Eso suena tremendamente romántico. ¿Sabes?

-Querido Rubeus. Ponerte sarcástico no te queda bien. Si tienes algo que objetar a nuestra forma de reproducirnos, dilo y ya está.

-Es que los besos no sólo sirven para –Hagrid carraspeó otra vez, incómodo. No le gustaba hablar sobre ese tema. ¡Oh, no! No le gustaba nada –El contacto es necesario en las relaciones humanas. Necesitamos darnos cariño y...

-Y es por eso que sois tan débiles. Todo eso del cariño y el amor os vuelve unos sentimentales y. ¿De qué os sirve? Luego lo pasáis mal y todas esas chorradas.

-No lo sé, Aragog. Las cosas son así y ya está. Y no está tan mal. Cuando alguien te gusta, se siente bien.

-¿Cómo de bien?

-Pues, no sé –Hagrid se ruborizó ligeramente, algo que Aragog no terminó de entender –El cosquilleo en el estómago, los nervios, el no saber qué hacer o decir y sentirse idiota. El elevarse a los cielos cuando te miran o te sonríen y el necesitar un poco de contacto. No sé –El chico frunció el ceño –Además, a ti te encanta _Romeo y Julieta_. Deberías saber de qué va el amor.

-¡Oh, sí! _Romeo y Julieta _es una comedia muy divertida.

-¿Comedia? Yo no entiendo nada, pero diría que es un drama.

-¿Drama? Sus protagonistas son demasiado idiotas. El final es un sinsentido. _"¡Oh, Julieta!" –_Y Aragog hizo que su voz sonara melodiosa –_"Como creo que te has muerto y ningún subnormal ha sido capaz de contarme la verdad, pues me suicido y ya está". "¡Oh, Romeo! Como has sido un memo y te has envenenado por culpa de los inútiles bastardos que nos rodean, yo también me voy a suicidar, que me da envidia y, de paso, te beso por última vez!"_

Después de eso, Aragog rompió a reír. Hagrid lo observó con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien si estaba enfadado o no con su amigo. Sabía por experiencia que Aragog era único riéndose de chistes que sólo él entendía, así que optó por esperar a que se le pasara de una buena vez para poder seguir charlando como seres civilizados.

-En serio, Aragog. No sé donde le ves la gracia. A mí me pareció muy triste.

-A ti te parecen tristes muchas cosas, Rubeus. Te aseguro que el amor está sobrevalorado. Mira a esos chicos y lo entenderás.

Pero Hagrid no lo entendería. Para él, el amor era genial. Casi siempre le hacía sentir mal, pero el resto del tiempo era sublime. Y, aunque no sentía envidia exactamente, sí le encantaría poder ponerse en el lugar de los otros chicos para poder coger a alguien de una mano y salir de paseo y darse besos y todas las otras cosas que hacía uno cuando se enamoraba. Exceptuando envenenarse, por supuesto.

-A mi sólo me preocupa la época de celo, amigo. Todavía soy joven, pero dentro de un par de años voy a necesitar una hembra con urgencia. Y en el bosque no hay muchas. Quizá tenga que emigrar al sur, no sé.

-¿Emi... grar? –Hagrid se puso un poco pálido. Esa era una idea horrible.

-Necesito de una hembra. Así que a no ser que mañana tengas ocho ojos, ocho patas y seas capaz de poner huevos, será mejor que nos vayamos despidiendo.



-¿Qué puñetas es esto, Rubeus Hagrid?

-Se llama Morag y es una acromántula hembra. Dentro de un par de años, será capaz de poner huevos y tú no necesitarás irte a ningún sitio en la época de celo.

Aragog frunció el ceño, observó a la minúscula acromántula que Hagrid le había traído y, después, sonrió con algo que parecía malicia.

-Ciertamente eres idiota. Pero gracias de todos modos.



-¡Hembras! ¿Quién demonios las entiende?

Hagrid arrancó las últimas raíces que la señora Pomfrey le había pedido y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Aragog estaba hablando de Morag, por supuesto. Últimamente no hacía más que quejarse de ella y de sus pocas ganas de poner huevos que él pudiera fecundar. Quizá, la acromántula hembra aún fuera demasiado joven para procrear, pero Aragog estaba necesitado de sexo o de lo que fuera que tuvieran los miembros de su especie. Y Hagrid lo entendía, porque él también tenía diecisiete años y se había gastado la mitad de su última paga en un club de mala muerte a las afueras de Hogsmeade. No es que las mujeres le resultaran especialmente atrayentes, pero cuando uno tenía sus necesidades debía hacer lo que debía hacer. Porque como tuviera que dejarse llevar por sus extraños sentimientos, estaba seguro de que no sería más que un hombre frustrado y desesperado. Y ver a Aragog frente a sí, tan encantadoramente gruñón, no ayudaba demasiado.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-No me hables así, Rubeus.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Como si estuviera diciendo tonterías. En serio, esa hembra es insoportable. Altanera, orgullosa, presumida. Creo que no la soporto. Se cree que puede adueñarse del nido así como así y no hace más que hablar de la limpieza. Quiere que deje de tejer. ¡Ja! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cazar, entonces?

-Bueno, Aragog. No creo que sea necesario tejer las redes justo en el nido. Seguramente sea mejor alejarse un poco. No es como si fueran a quitaos la comida.

Aragog entornó todos sus ojos y cruzó sus patas delanteras con enojo. Ese era un gesto ciertamente humano, quizá copiado del propio Hagrid. El chico no pudo más que sonreír y esperar a ver de qué se quejaba en esa ocasión.

-¿Por qué te pones siempre de parte de Morag? ¿Te crees que eres su madre o algo?

-No me pongo de su parte, pero entiendo algunas de las cosas que dice. Y, reconócelo, eres muy desordenado. Si te esforzaras un poco, la convivencia sería mucho mejor.

-¡Bah! A veces pienso que la quieres más a ella que a mí.

-¡No!

Rubeus se ruborizó. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Querer más a Morag que a Aragog? Si él ni siquiera soportaba a esa acromántula desdeñosa y ególatra. Sólo la buscó para hacer la vida de Aragog más fácil, porque sabía que su amigo no sería feliz si no contaba con una hembra a su lado y porque necesitaba cosas que no podría darle por más que quisiera. De haberse sentido más valiente, se lo hubiera dicho a su amigo, pero tampoco es como si hiciera falta. Aragog lo observaba con suspicacia, un poco asombrado por el repentino sobresalto del muchacho y preguntándose qué significaba en realidad ese brillo que aparecía en los ojos de Rubeus cada vez que lo miraba mientras fingía no hacerlo.

-Pues ya no lo soporto más. Como no ponga los huevos esta misma semana, me largaré rumbo al norte. He oído que hay un par de nidos por ahí. Encontraré alguna hembra y ya está.

-Pero no puedes irte. Morag se ofenderá.

-¡Qué la jodan! Estoy harto de mantenerla y tener que aguantarme las ganas. Como no cumpla con sus deberes, la echaré a patadas del nido y no me importará que tú la encontraras. ¿Entendido?

Rubeus agachó la cabeza y afirmó tímidamente. Aragog era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más y, por más que le doliera, debía asumir la realidad. Además, no estaba muy seguro de si quería que se uniera definitivamente a Morag. Aunque él fue quién la encontró, aún tenía la esperanza de que su amigo la rechazara. Podría encontrarla fea o muy poco peluda, o podrían no llevarse bien –tal era el caso- y entonces Aragog renunciaría a sus instintos y se conformaría con su amistad y sus charlas a la luz de la luna. Eso era imposible, por supuesto. Hagrid sabía por experiencia cuán difícil era controlar el instinto y estaba dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra por conseguir que Aragog pudiera fecundar los primeros huevos de acromántula de su existencia.



-Ha sido... ¡Mierda, Rubeus! Ni siquiera tengo palabras para definirlo. ¡Ha sido genial!

Hagrid sólo sonríe y continúa tallando esa misteriosa forma informe en el palito de madera. Lo hace más para estar distraído que para esculpir algo, pero no consigue que Aragog deje de hablar. Sabe perfectamente lo que estuvieron haciendo él y Morag durante la noche anterior y, aunque en cierta forma se sabe responsable, no se siente nada bien.

Había tenido que ir a ver a la acromántula hembra. Ella lo recibió con hostilidad –aún no le perdonaba que la hubiera secuestrado de su propio nido- pero las advertencias de Aragog no le permitieron atacarle. Hagrid tenía vía libre para ir al nido cada vez que quisiera y Morag no era nadie para impedírselo. Habían charlado durante horas. Ella le confesó que tenía miedo a poner huevos; no sabía si era doloroso o no, y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener un montón de pequeñas crías de las que ocuparse, pero Hagrid había logrado razonar con ella: le dijo que convencería a Aragog para que se deshiciera de ella si no aceptaba la cúpula. Morag sabía que el humano era casi como una madre para Aragog, que lo respetaba, lo escuchaba y casi siempre seguía sus consejos. Hagrid sabía que a la hembra le gustaba la vida de reina que Aragog podía proporcionarle, así que el acuerdo no se retrasó demasiado y Morag prometió que esa misma noche intentaría poner sus primeros huevos. Y lo había hecho.

-No fueron muchos, claro –Había dicho Aragog, con el brillo del éxtasis aún presente en sus ojos –Morag es inexperta aún y, para serte franco, yo tampoco tenía mucha maña, pero estoy seguro de que tendremos crías fuertes. He pensado en extender la colonia hacia el este, lejos del castillo. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

-Sí, claro. Es fabuloso, Aragog. Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

Aragog guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Cuando habló, lo hizo tan repentinamente que Hagrid casi se asusta.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema? No tengo ninguno.

-Vamos, humano. Siempre has sido un pésimo actor y un mentiroso aún peor. Tengo la sensación de que mi relación con Morag no te pone contento y sé que ella no te cae bien, pero deberías alegrarte por mí. Al fin he podido copular y pronto tendré un montón de crías. Es el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier acromántula macho.

-Me alegro por ti, de verdad –Aunque, en realidad, Hagrid sentía un poco de envidia de Morag.

-¿Sabes lo que te hace falta? Estar con alguna humana de grandes pechos y trasero prominente. Eso es lo que os gusta a los hombres. ¿Verdad? Tú ya estás en edad de merecer, no nos engañemos. ¿Qué te parece esa chica, la de la taberna del pueblo? La señora Rosmerta. He oído decir a los otros humanos que es guapa.

-¿Rosmerta? –Hagrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vale. Ella era guapa, pero había sin duda otras cosas mucho mejores. Después de todo, sólo tenía un par de ojos –No está mal, supongo.

-Entonces. ¡Ve a por ella! Hazla poner sus huevos o bésala. Lo que sea, pero deja de poner esa cara de amargado y comparte mi alegría por una vez.

-Pero, Aragog. Ella jamás se fijaría en mí.

-¿Por qué? Eres un humano bastante grande. Las acromántulas grandes siempre se llevan a las mejores hembras. Es una cuestión de supervivencia, cierto, pero tú no estás mal. Tienes una cantidad bastante aceptable de pelo, pese a ser un hombre, y los ojos lo suficientemente negros para no ser visto en la oscuridad. Y eres alto y fuerte. Si sólo quisieras leer un poco más y pelear con criaturas salvajes un poco menos, serías un tipo de lo más atractivo.

Hagrid se sonrojó un poco más. Aragog le había dedicado demasiados piropos juntos en muy poco tiempo y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. De hecho, en ese instante le importaba tan poco que la joven Rosmerta no fuera a fijarse en él, que casi olvida el tema de la conversación que mantenía con su amigo.

-Tengo diecisiete años, Aragog. La señora Rosmerta tiene casi treinta y a ella le gustan los hombres más adultos. Dicen que los aurores son sus favoritos por ser brujos poderosos y fuertes. Y no nos engañemos. Yo nunca podré ser poderoso. De hecho, podría terminar en Azkaban con conjurar un simple _Expeliarmus_. Rosmerta no ve más que como a un niño grande. Es amable conmigo y podría decirse que resulta interesante cuando se inclina frente a uno para servir un poco de cerveza, pero nada más. Y tampoco es como si a mí me interesara realmente. Tengo otros gustos.

Dejó caer esa última frase como si pretendiera que Aragog no la escuchara, pero la acromántula era demasiado lista y cabezota. Así pues, sonrió con malicia y se acercó un poco más a Hagrid, mirándole con esa decisión que sólo le daba la certeza de saber que iba a salirse con la suya.

-A ti te gusta alguien. ¿Verdad?

-¡No!

-Claro que no. Por eso te has puesto más rojo que un tomate y te tiemblan las manos. Si ni siquiera puedes mantenerme la mirada.

-No es verdad.

-¡Vamos, Rubeus, que nos conocemos! ¿Quién es? ¿Una alumna de Hogwarts? ¿Una mujer del pueblo? ¿Quién?

-No...

-¿No? ¿Te gustan los machos, entonces? He leído lo suficiente sobre vosotros los humanos para saber que tenéis gustos extravagantes. Porque, vamos. ¿Para qué quieres estar con otro alguien si ni siquiera puedes procrear?

-No todo es procrear –Musitó Hagrid con la boca seca.

-Ya, ya. Lo que tú digas –Aragog chasqueó la lengua, incrédulo –Pero, oye, a mí me da igual. Si quieres estar con alguien incapaz de poner huevos, allá tú mientras estés contento.

-Las cosas no funcionan así. Deberías saberlo, tú que has leído tanto.

-Sé lo repugnante que es el sexo entre humanos –Aragog se estremeció –Por eso no entiendo por qué querrías pasar por algo así con un hombre. Por cierto. ¿Quién es?

-No es nadie –Masculló entre dientes.

-¡Claro que sí! –Aragog se le acercó un poco más -¡Vamos! Dímelo. Yo te lo cuento todo.

-Es que –Hagrid carraspeó, intentando encontrar una forma de escabullirse de aquello –Es complicado.

-¡Ja! La palabra mágica –Aragog agitó sus patas con algo semejante a la alegría -¿Por qué?

-Bueno –Hagrid apartó la mirada, rezando por que se lo tragase la tierra o lo partiese un rayo. No entendía cómo habían llegado a esa situación y no quería seguir hablando, pero Aragog no le daba cuartel. Él nunca se rendía –Somos muy diferentes.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué gran excusa! Claro que sois diferentes. De eso se trata.

-No, Aragog. Es que somos realmente diferentes. Como –Hagrid volvió a carraspear –Como de especies diferentes

Aragog se quedó serio, analizando la palabras de su amigo. Como de especies diferentes. Conocía lo suficiente a Hagrid como para saber que él no era muy dado a hacer símiles sutiles, así que se tomó la última frase de forma literal y sonrió maliciosamente, sin imaginar siquiera lo que Hagrid quería decir. O sin querer hacerlo.

-No me digas que te gusta un centauro. Porque, vamos, pueden ser lejanamente parecidos a los humanos, pero son las criaturas más insoportables que existen en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Aragog...

-Porque si no es un centauro, no sé de qué podría tratarse –Aragog adquirió una expresión reflexiva mientras Hagrid tragaba saliva y esperaba que no sacara conclusiones acertadas -¿Un sireno? ¡No! No solo sois de diferentes especies. Esos seres hablan un idioma extraño y retorcido y, además, viven bajo el agua. No es posible –La acromántula guardó silencio durante un segundo -¿Un licántropo, tal vez? Sé que hay un par de ellos viviendo a unos kilómetros de aquí pero, francamente, son demasiado peligrosos. Algunos pudieran ser medianamente decentes durante unos días al mes, pero cuando llega la luna llena... No. –Chasqueó la lengua reprobadoramente –Demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti.

-Aragog, no deberías...

-¿Decirte con quién puedes o no puedes estar? –Aragog se mostró desdeñoso –Claro que puedo. Recuerda que tú decidiste que Morag sería una excelente compañera para mí, así que ahora te aguantas.

-No es un licántropo –masculló entre dientes, agachando la cabeza, azorado.

-Pues ya me dirás, porque no creo que existan muchas más criaturas con las que hayas podido hablar...

Aragog se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que sí había otro ser no humano con el que Hagrid podía entender a la perfección. Y, aunque durante un segundo se lo negó a sí mismo, creyendo que no era más que una estupidez suya, Rubeus palideció tanto que terminó por delatarse. Fue tan obvio que el mismísimo Aragog se quedó sin palabras.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Efectivamente, Hagrid empezó a caminar a buen paso. Aragog hubiera querido seguirlo, pero estaba demasiado alucinado. Cuando fue capaz de volver a razonar y recuperó la movilidad, Rubeus ya había desaparecido.



En condiciones normales, las acromántulas no compartían su tiempo con los humanos. Algunas de ellas, las más osadas y valientes, los líderes natos de sus nidos, podían maquinar algún plan maestro para devorarlos, pero en ningún caso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, conversaban con ellos y se hacían amigos. No estaba en su naturaleza eso de hacer amistades, ni siquiera entre los de su propia especie, pero Aragog había demostrado ser único. Quizá porque Hagrid había ocupado el lugar de su madre perdida a tan tierna edad, pero la cuestión era que el humano era su mejor y único amigo y, extrañamente, no deseaba perderlo.

Por eso, lo que había ocurrido un par de días ante lo tenía aún desconcertado. No era fácil asimilar que el chico con el que tantas cosas –casi todas estúpidas- había compartido con él a lo largo de los años, se sintiera atraído por él. Entre otras cosas porque Hagrid era humano y él acromántula. Esa era, sin duda alguna, una barrera insalvable, algo que no permitiría que las fantasías de Rubeus se vieran cumplidas algún día.

Tal vez Aragog debiera haberse sentido ofendido de alguna manera. Las acromántulas no estaban ahí para gustarle a nadie, menos aún a un muchacho solitario y algo inocentón, pero la cuestión era que no sentía desagrado. En vez de eso, estaba bastante halagado y un poco confundido. Porque él no podría decir que Hagrid le gustara –no podía poner huevos, después de todo- pero se sentía bien. Pensaba en el futuro e imaginaba largos paseos junto al lago, charlando sobre tonterías y era francamente agradable. Después de todo, Rubeus era su amigo, el único que siempre había estado a su lado y era capaz de soportar sus cambios de humor y sus amenazas de muerte y demás cosas poco sugestivas.

En cualquier caso, debía ser capaz de hacer algo. No podía sonsacarle aquella clase de información a su amigo y dejarlo correr así como así. Hagrid no había vuelto al bosque desde la conversación, seguramente avergonzado, y aunque Aragog se había acercado al castillo intentando encontrarlo, ni siquiera lo había visto. Por un segundo temió que tuvieran que separarse para siempre, pero dudaba que Rubeus pudiera hacer algo así. Sin duda debía gustarle mucho porque, a lo largo de los años, había hecho muchas cosas por él: salvarle la vida, ayudarlo a tener cierto nivel cultural y traerle a Morag, robándola de un nido y arriesgándose a morir asesinado por una hembra enfadada.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más confundido se sentía. Le gustaba a Rubeus y él siempre había permanecido en silencio. Claro, había sido solo un niño hasta hacía muy poco tiempo y los humanos necesitaban ser ciertamente maduros para comprender sus propios sentimientos, pero en cualquier caso no debía ser sencillo para él. No cuando ni siquiera lo era para Aragog, que apenas llevaba unos días conociendo la verdad.

No podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Con decisión emprendió la marcha hacia Hogwarts. Se adentraría en el castillo si fuera necesario para encontrar a Hagrid.



-¿No quiere que haga nada más, profesor?

Albus Dumbledore lo observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna y siguió andando con su habitual tranquilidad. Hagrid llevaba días detrás de todo el mundo, ofreciéndose para realizar toda clase de tareas y sin permitirse apenas unos minutos de descanso. Ni el guardabosques ni el conserje tenían ya nada para él y los profesores no querían pedirle demasiadas cosas. No les parecía correcto, aunque Slugorh lo había tenido cargando con cajas de pociones durante toda la mañana.

-No, Hagrid, todo está bien. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Se está haciendo tarde.

-Son apenas las cinco, señor. Podría ir a las cocinas y ver si los elfos necesitan ayuda.

-Y podrías conseguir que se sintieran ofendidos –Hagrid se ruborizó levemente y Dumbledore se detuvo frente a él, mirándole comprensivo -¿Algo va mal?

-No, profesor.

Pero había contestado demasiado deprisa y Dumbledore no era el mago más poderoso de la actualidad por nada. Lo miró con suspicacia y le colocó una mano en el hombro como si buscara infundarle confianza.

-Sea lo que sea lo que te perturba, matarte a trabajar no te servirá de nada. Vete a casa, tómate una taza de té caliente y unas cuantas galletas y duerme hasta mañana. Te hará bien y conseguirás que tu mente se despeje. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesor.

Lo entendía, pero no era eso lo que quería oír. Quería que Dumbledore lo enviara a la _lechucería_ y le hiciera limpiarlo todo al estilo _muggle_ o, quizá, que le pidiera que limpiara los trofeos de la escuela o los pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras. En cualquier caso, no le apetecía irse a descansar, porque si lo hiciera tendría que pensar en Aragog y lo que había ocurrido y no deseaba tener que hacerlo.

-Entonces. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Rubeus cabeceó, dio media vuelta y se dirigió con resignación a la salida del castillo. Podía sentir los ojos del profesor Dumbledore fijos en su espalda y se sintió un tanto nervioso de repente, como si el hombre pudiera leer en su alma. Afortunadamente, pasó rápido y pronto se encontró totalmente solo. Podía escuchar las charlas lejanas de los estudiantes, pero estaba seguro de que no se toparía con ninguno de ellos. Había pasado tanto tiempo eludiendo a la gente que parecía tener un sexto sentido para no encontrarse con nadie. Era un genio haciendo eso y nadie podría negárselo.

Caminaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos cuando algo se abalanzó sobre él y lo obligó a meterse en una de las aulas en desuso de la tercera planta. Casi inconscientemente buscó su paraguas rosado, pero recordó que no solía llevarlo consigo mientras trabajaba, así que la única posibilidad de defenderse que tenía era utilizando su propia fuerza bruta. Sin embargo no necesitó hacerlo, puesto que no tardó en descubrir el rostro arácnido de Aragog, que aún estaba sobre él y venía con ganas de hablar con él, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Qué...? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, imbécil!

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas. Sólo quiero que hablemos, pero al parecer estás demasiado ocupado escondiéndote de mí.

-Yo no me escondo de ti. Y no deberías estar en el castillo. Si alguien te viera...

-Si alguien me viera saldría corriendo y no se detendría hasta llegar al otro pico del mundo, así que relájate y haz el favor de dejar de decir tonterías.

Hagrid bufó. De pronto se sintió de bastante buen humor y cuando se puso en pie estuvo a punto de mandar a Aragog a la mierda, pero él tenía razón. Necesitaban hablar y lo necesitaban ahora.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Intentar saber qué sientes exactamente por mí.

Vale. Aragog siempre era muy directo, pero Hagrid hubiera agradecido un poco más de sutileza. Suspiró con impaciencia y se dejó caer sobre un pupitre polvoriento, escuchando como la madera crujía bajo su peso.

-Bueno...

-¿Te gusto, Rubeus?

-No deberías ser así...

-¿Cómo?

-Tan directo. Consigues que me sienta abochornado.

Efectivamente, Hagrid se había puesto colorado. Aragog no se atrevió a reírse de él porque sabía lo difícil que era para su amigo afrontar todo ese asunto.

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable entonces?

-No lo sé, Aragog, pero no hace falta que me hagas sentir avergonzado. Ya me siento avergonzado sin necesidad de que tú...

-¿Por qué te sientes avergonzado?

Hagrid entornó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Ni siquiera pudo contestar, aunque cuando Aragog se acercó a él muy despacio, como cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, algo muy parecido a la esperanza anidó en su corazón. ¿Cabía una posibilidad de, quizá, ser correspondido?

-Te dije que era complicado. Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así.

-Bueno, Rubeus. Yo no soy un experto desentrañando las emociones humanas, pero sin duda debes estar un poco confundido. Es posible que yo ni siquiera te guste de verdad. Porque –Aragog carraspeó –A ti no te ha gustado nadie antes. ¿Verdad?

-No –Hagrid suspiró –Pero no creo que esté confundido. Es sólo que es muy raro.

-¡Ah!

Aragog se quedó callado. Quizá hubiera esperado que, efectivamente, su amigo estuviera hecho un lío, pero acababa de confesarle oficialmente que, efectivamente, le gustaba. Y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación.

-Tal vez me venga de familia. ¿No? –Rubeus sonrió con algo sospechosamente parecido a la tristeza y pareció relajarse un poco –Después de todo, mi padre se enamoró de una giganta y, eso sí que era complicado.

La acromántula no hizo ningún comentario. Únicamente sabía cómo era el sexo entre humanos gracias a los libros y a algunos dibujos eróticos que había encontrado por ahí, así que le costaba un gran esfuerzo imaginar cómo podían cupular un hombre y una giganta. La diferencia de tamaños era obvia y Hagrid solía decir que su padre había sido un hombre muy pequeño. ¿Cómo fue capaz de acercarse a una giganta sin que ésta lo despedazara primero? ¿Cómo narices puso tener relaciones con ella, siendo tan menudo y la giganta tan grande? Aquel hubiera sido un buen tema de conversación para mantener entretenido a Hagrid. Después de todo, sí que parecía haber heredado el gusto extraño de su progenitor a la hora de elegir pareja, pero las cosas en su caso nunca podrían terminar igual. No. Una acromántula y un humano no podrían tener crías juntos. Los humanos no ponían huevos y las acromántulas hembra no se quedaban embarazadas. Además, Aragog no podía contener un estremecimiento si se imaginaba la clase de criaturas que podrían engendrar Hagrid y él.

¿Engendrar? ¿Por qué demonios estaría pensando en engendrar niños horribles con su amigo Rubeus?

-¿Qué hacemos?

La pregunta cogió a Aragog desprevenido. Sólo pudo girarse un poco para mirar a Rubeus, que permanecía a su lado con pinta de estar bastante angustiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Entiendo que te sientas incómodo, así que si quieres que nos veamos menos seguido...

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no será necesario –Aragog reconoció demasiada urgencia en su voz y eso le turbó –Además, deberías ser tú el que decida. Tú a mí no me... Bueno, ya sabes.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Te parece bien?

-Mientras tú estés bien, yo también lo estaré.

-Vale. Bien. Entonces –Hagrid carraspeó –Podemos olvidarnos de esto para siempre. ¿Verdad? Digamos que es sólo un encaprichamiento adolescente y pasemos página. ¿Quieres?

-Por mí perfecto.

-Genial.



-Tenemos un pequeño problema con las arañas, Hagrid.

Filch, el nuevo conserje, tenía tan malas pulgas como su antecesor y, además, ignoraba cómo ocurrían las cosas en el castillo. Hagrid lo miró interrogante un instante y luego se fijó en las adorables crías de acromántula que, de cuando en cuando, venían a Hogwarts de excursión. Todo el mundo sabía que eso era normal, pero Filch estaba convencido de que todo era horrible y, a juzgar por la expresión sombría de su rostro, quería encontrar una solución drástica e inmediata.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó fingiendo ignorancia –A mí me parece que están bien.

-No. Si están perfectamente –Filch frunció el ceño y habló con sarcasmo –De hecho, están tan bien que empieza a haber demasiadas. Creo que están tratando de invadirnos.

-¿Invadirnos? –Hagrid sonrió y miró a los animalitos casi con ternura –Pero sin muy pequeñitas y tan monas...

Filch gruñó algo por lo bajo y alzó en brazos a la señora Norris, su pequeña gatita de color blanco. A Hagrid algunas veces le apetecía achuchar a esa encantadora bola de pelo blanco, pero sabía que a Filch eso no le haría mucha gracia.

-Hablaré con el director Dumbledore y organizaré un exterminio para las vacaciones de Navidad. Estoy seguro de que entenderá.

-¿Un exterminio? –Hagrid dio un salto de alarma y corrió tras Filch, que ya se alejaba por el pasillo –No puedes hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo. Soy el conserje de esta institución y no puedo permitir que la escuela esté repleta de bichos asquerosos.

-Pero no son bichos. Son arañitas. No irás a hacerle daño a las pobres crías. ¿Verdad?

-Por mí como si son huevos con patas.

Hagrid había intentado apelar a su piedad, pero Argus Filch carecía de ella. En cualquier caso, no podía consentir que mataran a los hijos de Aragog (o nietos, o biznietos, lo que fueran) así que se puso frente a él, cortándole el paso con toda su envergadura.

-¿Y si yo hago que no vuelvan más?

-¿Qué? –Filch alzó una ceja, irónico -¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Organizarás una mesa redonda y te sentarás a negociar?

-Algo así. Déjalo en mis manos y verás como no nos molestan en una buena temporada.

Filch lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Por un segundo pareció que diría que no, pero terminó soltando una maldición y cabeceando desdeñosamente. Hagrid no pudo contener una risita de júbilo antes de salir corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido.



-¿Controlar a mis hijos e hijas? ¿Sólo porque a un humano idiota le molesta que vayan a divertirse al castillo? ¡Son crías! ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué los tenga constantemente encerrados en el nido? Necesitan estirar las patas y hacerse independientes. Morag y yo no podemos ni debemos vigilarlos todo el tiempo. Además, por respeto a ti les he ordenado que no hagan nada que pudiera perjudicarte.

Aragog estaba indignado. En todos los años que llevaba habitando en el Bosque Prohibido, a nadie le había importado que sus muchachos fueran a divertirse por ahí. Eran demasiado pequeños para ser peligrosos y a Hagrid le encantaba tenerlos cerca. Solía jugar con ellos y dejar que corretearan por sus brazos y piernas. A veces le mordían sin querer y el humano nunca se enfadaba. ¿Qué diantres le ocurría a ese Filch? ¿Acaso sus hijos se habían metido con él?

-Lo lamento mucho, Aragog, pero tienes que impedir que vayan. Al menos que vayan en grupos más pequeños y no de forma tan seguida. Argus quiere organizar un exterminio.

De haber podido, Aragog hubiera palidecido. Vale que no fuera muy paternal, pero imaginar a todos sus muchachitos muertos había sido del todo terrible. Ellos, que nunca le habían hecho nada a nadie y ya tenían un peligroso enemigo que pretendía asesinarlos.

-Exterminio... –Aragog suspiró, masajeándose unos cuantos de sus numerosos ojos. Otro gesto humano heredado directamente de Hagrid –Si pudiera, iría en busca de ese tipejo y le enseñaría lo que es un exterminio de verdad.

-Lo siento mucho, Aragog.

-¡Bah! Deja de decir eso. Hablaré con los chicos. Tú puedes largarte cuanto antes.

-Pero, Aragog...

-¡Fuera!

Hagrid se encogió sobre sí mismo. Sabía que no sería bueno discutir, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó del nido totalmente cabizbajo. Odiaba discutir con Aragog. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, aún seguía sintiendo algo diferente por él y no le gustaba estar peleados. Solía sentirme muy mal. Aún así sentía que había merecido la pena, porque ahora los hijos de su amigo estarían a salvo y Filch tendría que aguantarse las ganas de matarlos.



Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts sabían que Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques, era el hombre enorme e imponente que vivía en la cabaña junto al Bosque Prohibido. Unos decían que no tenía muchas luces, otros que era un peligro andante y algunos más afirmaban que era inofensivo. Sin embargo, al igual que en sus años de infancia y adolescencia, muy pocos consideraban que era alguien con quién mereciera la pena mantener una conversación. Seguía sin tener amigos –algo que no le importaba en absoluto- seguía adorando a las criaturas mágicas y seguía viendo pasar la vida de los alumnos de la escuela desde la distancia, fijándose en ellos y aprendiendo a, en cierta forma, apreciarlos a pesar de todo.

En aquellos años había un grupo particular en la escuela, cuatro muchachos revoltosos de sonrisas traviesas y almas indomables que tenían Hogwarts patas arriba. La profesora McGonagall afirmaba que la estaban volviendo loca, Albus Dumbledore sólo sonreía, defendiendo sin querer la actitud de sus queridos Gryffindors y Hagrid sólo los miraba y se reía de sus bromas. Quizá no estuviera bien, pero debía reconocer que tenían estilo.

Había conversado con ellos unas cuantas veces. Los chicos solían mostrarse interesados en algunos aspectos del Bosque Prohibido que no deberían conocer y, en ocasiones, le preguntaban sobre algunas criaturas mágicas. Especialmente licántropos. A Hagrid no le gustaba hablar sobre ellos (en cierta forma le daban miedo) pero les había comentado que existía una pequeña colonia habitando lo suficientemente lejos del castillo para no tener que preocuparse por ellos. Según Aragog, que había tenido que negociar con ellos para establecer los límites de su nido, eran un grupo tranquilo e inofensivo casi todo el rato, así que Hagrid no consideró que fuera malo contarles a los estudiantes lo que sabía. Posiblemente profesores como McGonagall se enfadarían un poco con él si es que se enteraban.

Hagrid sospechaba que esos jóvenes sabían más cosas de las que deberían y Aragog se lo confirmó aquella misma noche. Había ido a visitarle, como solía hacer cada vez con menos frecuencia, y lo había encontrado malhumorado e irritable. Rubeus sospechó que podría estar así por lo del exterminio de sus crías –después de todo sólo había pasado un día- pero no era por eso.

-Dime una cosa, Rubeus –Dijo a modo de bienvenida, mientras unas cuantas crías correteaban por todos lados, tejiendo sus redes sobre las ramas de los árboles -¿Qué pensaría tu amigo Argus si yo quisiera acabar con los intrusos que invaden mi nido?

-¿Intrusos? No estarás hablando de mí. ¿Verdad?

Aragog bufó a modo de respuesta. No. Él no era el intruso del que hablaba, aunque su tono pudiera haber sonado a acusación.

-Tus chicos –Replicó de mala manera –Cada vez se acercan más a mis terrenos. Mis crías quieren jugar con ellos, pero por consideración a ti se lo he prohibido. Pero ellos están cada vez más impacientes y yo no creo que pueda seguir conteniéndolos todo el rato, así que haz algo de una vez o dejaré de poder impedimentos a mis pequeños.

Hagrid frunció el ceño y miró a su alredor. Los hijos de Aragog eran encantadores de bebés, pero debía reconocer que cuando crecían lucían bastante imponentes. Eran fogosos y terriblemente protectores con su nido y lo pero de todo era que se estaban convirtiendo en voraces depredadores. Sin duda, la carne humana debía ser un manjar interesante para ellos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay estudiante de Hogwarts rondando por el Bosque Prohibido?

-¡Bravo! Celebro que hayas entendido lo que pretendía decirte.

A Hagrid no le gustó mucho el tono de su amigo, pero ya había aprendido a convivir con sus sarcasmos, así que hizo caso omiso y decidió que debía obtener toda la información que pudiera antes de que Aragog se cansara de hablar.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Cuatro, pero algunas veces pareciera que hay centenares –Aragog suspiró y se alejó un poco de él –En serio, Hagrid. No quisiera que te metieras en problemas, pero son demasiadas crías por controlar y Morag apuesta por dejarlos vivir sin imponerles ninguna regla. Ocúpate de tus chicos y yo me aseguraré de que mis pequeños no molesten a tu conserje Filch.

Ese era un buen trato, sin lugar a dudas. Hagrid afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a casa. Era una pena que ya no pudiera hablar con Aragog de las mismas cosas que antes. Desde que tenía una familia, ni siquiera se preocupaba por el arte y la literatura y Rubeus lo echaba de menos. Algunas veces había intentado leer uno de esos aburridísimos libros de poesía que entusiasmaban a Aragog, pero siempre terminaba durmiéndose. Aunque debía reconocer que la música sí le agradaba. Había aprendido a tocar la flauta. De hecho, él mismo se las fabricaba. Incluso había pensado en hacerle a Aragog una demostración, pero no podía. Por algún motivo le daba muchísima vergüenza. No sabía qué pensaría su amigo de eso y no quería tener que enfrentarse a ello.



Unas cuantas semanas después todo estaba mucho más tranquilo. Aunque Filch pasaba todo el tiempo buscando arañas hasta debajo de las piedras, gruñendo por no poder llevar a cabo el tan ansiado exterminio, Hagrid se alegraba de que Aragog hubiera podido convencer a sus hijos para que dejaran de molestar. Le resultó un poco más difícil persuadir a los cuatro muchachos que invadían la paz de su nido. No es que no supiera perfectamente quiénes eran (cuatro chicos rebeldes e ignorantes del significado de la palabra "Peligro"), pero ellos no eran de la clase de personas que escuchan consejos u obedecen órdenes. Hagrid se había visto obligado a vigilar cierta parte del Bosque Prohibido durante un montón de noches seguidas, hasta hacerlos desistir. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacerlo. No tenía autoridad para ordenar a los chicos que no fueran por allí. No podía hablar con Dumbledore porque eso supondría delatar a Aragog. Y, ante todo, no podía negociar porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Así que se dejó de palabras y actuó, resultando milagrosamente efectivo. Si bien era cierto que los chicos de vez en cuando iban de excursión al Bosque, no era su problema mientras no se acercaran a los hijos de Aragog.

-No tienes buen aspecto –Le dijo su amigo una noche. Después de casi dos meses de dormitar al aire libre, no podía sentirse bien -¿Estás enfermo?

-No.

-¡Oh, claro! Debe ser que no te sienta bien vigilar mi nido noche sí, noche también.

Hagrid gruñó y no se molestó en contestar. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, aunque debía reconocer que la voz burlona de Aragog comenzaba a enfadarlo de verdad.

-En serio, Hagrid. ¿No puedes tener controlados a esos chicos?

-No. No puedo porque ellos no son hijos míos. ¿Te enteras? No soy nadie para ordenarles nada, así que déjame en paz si sólo has venido para reírte de mí.

Aragog permaneció callado un segundo y, entonces, rompió a reír. Hagrid gruñó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Creo que te tomas demasiadas molestas para proteger a esos chicos.

-No estoy protegiendo a esos chicos. Esto cuidando de ti y de tu maldito nido. ¿Vale?

Aragog frunció el ceño y observó a Hagrid con suspicacia. ¿Por qué iba a hacer un humano algo así por una acromántula? Y, entonces, recordó cierta conversación acaecida muchos años antes y se sintió estúpidamente nervioso. Se negó la posibilidad de que Hagrid aún siguiera sintiendo algo por él, así que habló con cierto temor. Necesitaba una respuesta, aunque no quisiera oírla.

-¿Por qué quieres cuidar de mi nido? Yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo. Deberías saberlo.

-No quiero que le hagan daño a tus crías, Aragog. ¿No puedes entenderlo? Son criaturas indefensas.

-Te aseguro que no lo son, me estoy encargando de ello. Quizá morirían algunos, pero la mayoría se las arreglarían para volver al nido sanos y salvos.

-¿Y qué pasaría si...? –Hagrid suspiró y negó con la cabeza, intentando no decir lo que quería decir –Podrían encontrar el nido, Aragog. ¿No lo entiendes? Podrían atacaros, matarían muchas crías. ¿No lo sentirías?

Aragog no lo sabía en realidad. No estaba muy seguro de apreciar lo suficiente a sus hijos como para lamentar su muerte, pero sí los apreciaba. Se preocupaba de que comieran bien, fueran fuertes y supieran ganarse la vida por sí mismos. Se sentía orgulloso de los más fuertes y protegía a los más débiles. Eso era lo único que una acromántula macho podría hacer por sus hijos. La mayoría aceptaba la muerte como algo natural, pero, ¿y sí morían algunos de sus favoritos durante el supuesto exterminio? ¿Y si perdía a ese macho valiente de patas doradas o a esa hembra coqueta de ojos brillantes? No sería muy agradable y Hagrid parecía saberlo perfectamente. Pero seguía sin comprender por qué le importaban tanto sus hijos. Los hijos de Morag.

-Si llegan al nido, podrían atacaros a Morag y a ti. Os perseguirían porque sois dos adultos, dirían que peligroso. Podrían mataros.

Hagrid tragó aire. La idea de que alguien pudiera matar a Aragog –Morag ciertamente le daba igual- era muy angustiosa. Deprimente. Terrible. Y Aragog pareció comprenderlo, porque lo miró con pena un segundo y se acercó a él con ánimo conciliador.

-¿Todavía sigues sintiendo esas cosas?

-¿Qué? –Hagrid se irguió, alarmado -¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Rubeus –Aragog prácticamente le había regañado.

-Te digo que no. Aquello sólo fue una cosa de adolescente. No me... No te...

-Hagrid, eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Rubeus lo sabía. No se le daba bien mentir, pero no podía reconocer que seguía enamorado de Aragog. Había quedado claro que entre los dos nunca podría haber nada, pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Lo intentaba todo el tiempo, con todas sus fuerzas y sin permitirse un momento de descanso, pero es que Aragog era tan genial que no lograba resistirse. Aragog, el hermoso e inteligente Aragog, su mejor amigo, el padre protector y la fiera inmisericorde. Hagrid sabía que era un error quererlo, pero le quería. ¡Joder si le quería!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No sé para que preguntas, si sabes la respuesta –Dijo con mala uva, molesto con Aragog por sonsacarle siempre las cosas y, ante todo, molesto consigo mismo por no poder actuar de otra forma –Deberías dejarme en paz. Yo no vengo aquí a molestarte.

-No. De hecho casi no vienes por aquí, y eso es algo que no entiendo. Se supone que te gusto, pero no quieres estar conmigo.

-¡Vamos, Aragog! ¡Estás con Morag! Yo aquí no pinto nada. Tú no me quieres a mí. No tiene sentido que yo...

-¡Ey, espera! No sé qué quieres decir con eso de que estoy con Morag, pero no es así. Lo único que hacemos juntos es procrear.

-¿Y te parece poco? –Murmuró Hagrid, aunque el otro no le hizo ningún caso.

-Además, no sé si te quiero o no –Una acromántula no estaba capacitada para eso –Pero me gusta hablar contigo. En cierta forma me gustas –Hagrid fue a decir algo, pero Aragog lo interrumpió –Sí. Así, con mayúsculas. Me gustas a pesar de que eres humano y no compartes ninguno de mis intereses.

-No te gusto. Te crees que soy tu hermano o tu padre o algo de eso.

-Me gustas.

-No te gusto.

-No digas qué me gusta y qué no me gusta, humano idiota –Espetó Aragog con gravedad, harto de que Hagrid le contradijera. Normalmente odiaba que le llevaran la contraria –Tú no podrías entender mi mente ni aunque quisieras.

-No. Supongo que soy demasiado estúpido.

-Tú no eres estúpido. Yo soy demasiado inteligente.

Hagrid no pudo contener una sonrisa. A pesar de que se esforzaba por mostrarse lo más cabreado posible, esa arrogancia innata y nunca fingida de Aragog le resultaba de lo más divertida. Su amigo no se daba cuenta, pero en momento como ese era cuando más atraído se sentía por él, cuando Aragog era Aragog en toda su esencia y no procuraba contener su carácter o imitar la forma de comportamiento de los humanos.

-Entonces. ¿Te gusto?

-Bueno. Eres un macho, lo que significa que no puedes poner huevos, y eso es algo que te quita muchos puntos, pero tienes muchísimo pelo –Aragog sonrió. Hacía años que no se preocupaba por su cabello sólo porque a su amigo le gustaba así –Y una voz grave y unos ojos negros. Son solo dos, pero están bien. Así que si obviamos el hecho de que seas un humano y todas esas nimiedades, creo que sí. Me gustas.

Hagrid permaneció callado unos segundos y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió:

-¡Oh!

-¿Oh? –Aragog entrecruzó sus patas delanteras -¿Te digo que me gustas y sólo puedes decir "Oh"?

-Es que no pensé que yo pudiera gustarte...

-Pues me gustas –Bufó Aragog, enfadado con Hagrid por su escasa capacidad de expresión –Así que si eso es lo único que tienes que decir, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡No! No te vayas. Entiende... Tú ya has procreado con Morag y eso, pero yo... Yo nunca le había gustado a nadie. Eres el primero que me lo dice.

Aragog pareció extrañado y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

-¿Nunca le has gustado a nadie? Pues no entiendo por qué. Eres un buen ejemplar de humano, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

-El problema es que a los humanos no les gustan las mismas cosas que a las acromántulas. Yo no les gusto.

-¿En serio? ¿Sabes que te digo? Mejor así. Te tendré para mí solo.

-¿Para ti solo?

Aragog se acercó lentamente a él, tanto que Rubeus retrocedió lentamente hasta topar con un árbol. Aragog tenía esa mirada de depredador voraz y, a pesar de que sabía que a él nunca le haría daño, se sintió algo intimidado. Hasta que su amigo –o lo que fuera ahora, le pasó una juguetona pata por el pecho, provocándole un escalofrió.

-¿Y qué...? –Hagrid tenía la boca tan reseca que le costaba hablar -¿Qué haremos?

-Pues no sé. Yo había pensado en que te pusieras a poner huevos, pero como no puedes podíamos intentarlo con la versión humana del sexo. ¿No crees?

-¡Oh! –Hagrid dio un bote y se alejó de él –Vas un poco deprisa. ¿No crees?

-¡Vamos, Rubeus! Llevas más treinta años sintiéndote atraído por mí. No me vengas con remilgos.

-Pero... –Hagrid se secó las manos sudorosas en la basta tela del pantalón –No creo que tú puedas... No sé cómo haremos para...

-No te preocupes –Aragog sonrió y volvió a arrinconarlo –Yo soy el macho dominante. Sé lo que hay que hacer.

-No creo que lo sepas –Rubeus tragó saliva y sostuvo las pegajosas patas de la acromántula antes de que volvieran a acariciarle –Además, yo suelo ser el macho dominante también.

Aragog se detuvo en seco. Hagrid tenía el rostro sonrojado y estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía hablar o moverse sin temblar. Y, entonces, comprobó lo ridículo de la situación y se echó a reír.

-¡Demonios, Rubeus! ¡Tienes razón!

-¿La tengo? –Hagrid estaba sorprendido ante esa revelación. Usualmente él no tenía razón en nada.

-Será complicado –Aragog suavizó su tono de voz y dejó de acorralar a su. ¿Compañero? –Y deberemos ir muy despacio, pero encontraremos la forma. Te aseguro que la encontraremos.

Y tuvieron que pasar muchas noches y muchos días de experiencias traumáticas que, por respeto a toda la humanidad, ninguno de los dos repitió jamás ante nadie, pero un día encontraron la forma y Hagrid estuvo seguro de que el sexo con Aragog era muchísimo mejor que el sexo con humanos, y Aragog se dio cuenta de que fecundar huevos no era lo más placentero que podía hacer es su vida. Y una vez que supieron cómo hacerlo, lo hicieron muchas veces, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que pasaron. Guerras, muertes, dolor, madame Maxine y el envejecimiento de ambos. Hasta que una noche Aragog se dio cuenta de que se moría y se aferró a Hagrid con todas sus fuerzas, consciente de que ni el nido ni sus crías eran tan importantes para él como Hagrid.

-Estoy hecho una mierda –Se quejó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso partes que no sabía que tenía. Hagrid lo había tapado con una gruesa manta sacada de vete a saber tú donde y se aseguraba de que el fuego no se apagara nunca. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de llorar, se aseguraba de no hacerlo para no preocupar a su amigo, su amante. Su todo. Acariciaba el pelo que rodeaba sus numerosos ojos y bebía. Al menos el alcohol lo ayudaba a mantenerse sereno.

-No digas eso. Seguro que pronto mejoras.

-No voy a mejorar, Rubeus. Deberías saberlo ya.

Hagrid no dijo nada. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no era fácil admitirlo. Escucharon un estornudo de Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid, que estaba vigilando el nido para evitar que alguien pudiera atacarlos. Los hijos de Aragog estaban muy nerviosos últimamente.

-Te he visto en peores condiciones –Dijo, procurando sonar jocoso. Iba a perder a su compañero de vida, pero no iba a regodearse en el dolor de ambos –Como aquella vez en la que pensaste que sería divertido provocar a los centauros y te dieron una inolvidable paliza.

-¡Oh, sí! –Aragog rió suavemente, dominando las ganas de toser –Pero entonces yo era joven y muy pequeño. Si hubiera sido adulto, se abrían enterado esas mulas estúpidas.

-Por supuesto –Hagrid chasqueó la lengua –Igual que se enteró Grawp cuando quisiste morderle...

-¡No sabía que era tu hermano, diantres! Debiste haberme avisado.

-¿Y olvidar el espectáculo que diste durante tu estallido de celos? ¡Por nada del mundo!

-Grawp es un gigante. No tenía muchas posibilidades de victoria –Aragog suspiró, apoyándose en los brazos fuertes de Hagrid. Hacía días que casi no podía moverse y sólo esperaba que el final llegara pronto –Pero a esa humana sí la espanté...

-No seas tan egocéntrico. Yo la espanté.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se pusieron a reír. Hagrid se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Aragog y aspiró su aroma a marchito. Lo iba a echar tanto de menos que casi no podía respirar.

-Sé que no es una costumbre entre los de tu especie, pero tú has hecho muchas cosas que las acromántulas no suelen hacer.

-Como fecundar los huevos inexistentes de un humano –Bromeó en un susurro, logrando que Hagrid volviera a reír.

-Entre otras cosas, sí. –Hagrid lo miró fijamente a sus numerosos ojos, sintiéndose hechizado por todos ellos –Me gustaría enterrarte junto a mi cabaña. Tendría un sitio que visitar cuando te eche de menos y te llevaría flores frescas todos los días. No me gustaría que tus hijos te devoraran en cuanto mueras.

Aragog permaneció en silencio un rato, asimilando las palabras de Hagrid. Con los años, las costumbres de las acromántulas habían ido quedando en un segundo plano para adaptarse a las costumbres de Hagrid y, para ser sincero, la idea de yacer al lado de ese hombre le parecía de lo más atrayente. Así pues, intentando no emocionarse demasiado, afirmó con la cabeza y rodeó a Hagrid con las patas.

-Claro que sí. Estaré encantado.

Hagrid sonrió, aliviado y feliz. Cinco pares de ojos negros se encontraron en la noche. Ojos que hablaban de amor y complicidad, de dicha e ilusiones. Ni siquiera la inminente muerte de Aragog empañaba el brillo de aquellas miradas. Nada podría haberlo hecho.

-Te quiero, acromántula vanidosa.

-Incompresiblemente yo también te quiero, humano peludo.



_No tengo muy claro si debo disculparme o no por escribir esto. Debo reconocer que me lo he pasado "chachi piruli", pero temo que más de uno pueda quedar totalmente traumatizado después de descubrir la verdad detrás de la relación entre Hagrid y Aragorn. Pero. ¡Eh! No os quejéis, que al menos no he metido ningún lemon._

_Espero que la historia no os haya horrorizado demasiado. Un saludo._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
